Very Important Questions
by One Brave Lamb
Summary: We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Edward's very important questions begin with "Hey, Bella?" A/H Drabble Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Author's notes can be tedious and boring, we all know that's the truth. So, after editing to fix spelling errors I decided to leave them out. _

_I still need a disclaimer though. So here goes:_

_I do not own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer's baby. She doesn't hold the trademark on the names Edward and Bella though, now does she? _

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bella?" A very young Edward questioned.<p>

"Hmm?" Came her lazy reply.

"Why's the sky blue?" He whispered with all the innocence of a child.

"Oh, that's easy. 'Cause it's Baby Jesus's favorite color," Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"That makes no sense, Bella. The sky was blue before Jesus was borned," Edward snorted at her ridiculous answer.

"Yeah, but his Daddy is God, Edward. Don'tcha think God would know what his baby's favorite color would be before he was borned?" She huffed before leveling him with a stare that dared him to defy her logic.

The precocious four-year-old boy wouldn't be deterred however; Bella's reasoning just didn't make sense and he was bound and determined to prove that.

"Bella?" He queried with a smirk.

"What, Edward?" The equally young and feisty Bella snapped.

"Why is the grass green?" Edward couldn't help but snicker at the angry huff he heard beside him.

"Because grass is like a vegetable, Edward. To animals. And everyone knows vegetables are green," but she didn't seem as confident with that answer.

"What about carrots? Carrots are orange." Edward supplied, oh so, helpfully.

"Um…because…bunny's like the color orange?" Bella asked rather than told.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied distractedly. Bella was still contemplating her answer about the carrots.

"You're my best friend," he stated softly while a rosy blush painted his cheeks.

Bella couldn't fight her smile, and as she turned to her side on the grass to face Edward, she whispered her reply.

"I know. You're my best friend too."

* * *

><p><em>I can not and will never be able to express how amazed I am that so many people have read, reviewed and ultimately enjoyed this little story of mine.<em>

_Real quick like, I'm going to try and answer the most common questions I get regarding these two._

_1. This idea came to me out of the blue one day, while I was sitting in a McDonald's drive-thru, waiting to get my five-year-old a happy meal. Edward's question of 'Hey Bella, why is the sky blue?' and Bella's response, just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. With a push from a dear friend (Thank you, M3.) I decided to see where I could take these two adorable characters._

_2. Bella's answers are my own. The answer about why leaves change in the fall? That was my reasoning for my five-year-old. I'm a sap, I know. _

_3. This entire story is pure fluff. There are some sad subjects discussed, but they are handled with love and gentleness. There is no angst. So many reader's have expressed trepidation after the second chapter. I can't tell you how awesome it is that everyone seems to love these two as much as I do, and they don't want to see them hurting. I wouldn't and couldn't do that to them. _

_4. If I can think of more 'important' questions, then I'll add to this when they come. As it is, this story is complete. It's a very short, very sweet read. _

_I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy it. I'd love to know what you think, even it's only a quick message at the end telling me that it was horrible and waste of your time. Please insert a big cheesy smile and wink here._

_To those of you that have rec'd this little ditty of mine, I can't express how much it means to me. If you have been sent here by someone else, please leave me a little note and let me know who to thank. I'm endlessly grateful for all the support and love you've all shown to me. _

_I wish I could hug the shit out of each and every one of you._

_*Chapter twelve is where this story earns it's rating. I tried to write it as tastefully as possible. These two deserved a first time that was magical and sweet, but if you're not old enough to buy a pack of smokes or vote, please just skip over that chapter. I seriously feel so awkward about supplying porn to minors. I still love you, my underage readers, if I have underage readers, I'd just feel infinitely better if you let me imagine that you didn't read it.*_

_Okay. Massively long author's note is done. Please remember that I did this story without a beta, any mistakes you might spot...well, those are entirely my own._

_Thank you for reading._

_All my love, xo._

_- OBL_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bella?" A six-year-old Edward sniffled quietly. He was dressed all in black and his normal smiling face was pulled down in a frown.

"Yes, Edward?" Came the equally subdued reply from his best friend. She too was dressed in all black, though her dress was much prettier than his little suit.

"Why do people die?" He asked, while big fat tears rolled down his face steadily.

For once, Bella didn't respond right away. She had asked her daddy the same question only days before, when Edward's momma told them that his Nana had passed away.

"Well, I think…" she paused when he looked at her with so much hope in his sad green eyes. "I think it's because they've done all they need to do here and they're needed some place else. They have stuff to do there that they wouldn't be able to do here."

"Where?" he whispered.

At this Bella shrugged. She wasn't sure.

"Heaven, maybe? Or maybe…maybe when someone dies they come back as someone else? To do bigger and better things?" Bella didn't like her answer and liked it even less when Edward began crying in earnest.

"I want my Nana back. She had plenty left to do with me," he cried.

"I know," Bella sniffled, two big tears making their way down her cheeks. "I know, Edward. I'm so sorry."

The two small children rested against each other while they cried. One for his lost family member and the other for her best friend's grief. It was a long while before either of them spoke once more.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward whispered before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She responded while grabbing his hand.

"You always make me feel better. Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome, Edward." Her smile could have lit up the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked as he stared up at the dark sky.

"Yeah?" Bella murmured drowsily. Her parents should have been back from their date night by now and she was sleepy.

"Why are there so many stars in the sky?" He whispered as the twinkling dots bewitched him.

"Because there has to be enough for everyone to wish on," Bella said while cracking her sleepy eyes open and turning them skywards.

"What would you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you or won't come true," she said leaving no room for argument.

"Lemme guess, a million dollars?" Edward murmured while smiling. Bella simply snorted and shook her head.

"A new bike?" Again she shook her head.

"All the ice cream you could eat?" He smiled.

"Oh, c'mon give me a little credit, Edward." Bella huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll tell you what I wished for?" he offered.

Bella thought it over for a moment while chewing on her bottom lip. Edward hated when she did that, he always thought she'd hurt herself.

"Okay," she quietly acquiesced.

"I wished," Edward began quietly, grabbing Bella's hand and twining her fingers with his. "That we'll always be just like this," he finished while holding up their hands to emphasize his point. "Even when we're all grown-up."

Bella smiled with a sigh. Edward really had no idea how sweet he was. Bell hadn't really wished for anything, but after hearing his, she knew exactly what she wanted too.

"Ditto, Edward. I wished for the same thing," she said, closing her eyes and drifting off, her hand still tightly entwined with his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Bella?" Edward smiled.

"Yes, Edward?" She grinned in return.

Their parents were taking them camping and the pair chose to sit in the back next to each other.

"Why do you think the leaves change colors in the fall?" He questioned sweetly.

"Edward," Bella chided while rolling her eyes. "You know why they change colors."

"I know what Miss Brandon told us, but I want to know why you think they do," he said seriously. "I like the way you think."

Bella felt a blush burn up her cheeks and she turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. After a few long moments, she released her bottom lip with a pop and turned back to face a patient Edward.

"Once a year God tells the angels to paint the trees; like a reward for a job well done. Ya know? Before the world goes all cold and everything is covered by white, he tells them paint the world on fire…to keep us all warm until spring comes again."

"Yeah?" he whispered with a touch of awe in his voice and Bella just shrugged. "Do you think my Nana might be one of the angels that gets to paint the leaves?"

"Most definitely, Edward. I'm sure she paints the prettiest ones."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Bella?" A nine-year-old Edward asked.

"Yeah?" Came Bella's sweet reply.

"Do you believe in magic?" Edward couldn't help but laugh at Bella's expression.

"What kind of magic?" Bella wondered aloud. She knew Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy were fake, she caught her parents red-handed the year before.

"Any kind," Edward said while hugging his knees to his chest. "Do you think there's real magic out there?"

Bella thought about it. She wasn't sure that magicians pulling rabbits out of hats qualified, but she couldn't help but think…

"I think love is a lot like magic," she murmured.

Edward cocked his head to the side, in a perfect impersonation of a confused puppy.

"What do you mean?"

Bella sucked on her teeth while thinking over her answer.

"Well, I mean, look at your dad and mom. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love and they're always so, so happy. And that love made you, ya know? That has to be magic. I mean, doesn't it?" Bella looked back at Edward worriedly, she really hoped he didn't think she was stupid.

Edward watched her for a long time while he thought about it. He really loved how smart she was. Any time he had a question, Bella always gave him the best answer.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, love like that has to be magic."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Bella?" Edward quietly asked.

"Yeah, Edward?" Bella responded in a sullen tone.

"Are you okay?" He was worried. Ever since Renee left, Bella had been quiet and withdrawn. He couldn't blame her, because who leaves their eleven-year-old daughter and husband with nothing more than an '_I'm sorry?_'

"I don't know," she replied honestly while curling up on her bed. And she really didn't. Bella didn't know how to feel; she couldn't understand it.

Had she done something wrong?

Did her mother not love her anymore?

Would she ever see her again?

Bella couldn't ask those questions. She was too afraid of the answers.

"Can I do anything?" Edward whispered sadly. He hated this. He hated seeing Bella _so_…broken. She was always supposed to smile. Bella had the prettiest smile ever.

"I just want a hug," Bella whimpered through her tears.

Edward wasted no time scrambling up from the floor to her bed. Once he was there, he gathered Bella up in his arms and held on for dear life. If she needed to be hugged, he'd stay right there forever…or until his mom made him come home. But knowing Esme, she'd just bring Bella with them.

"It's not your fault, you know that right?" He breathed into her ear. That was his biggest fear, that she was trying to blame herself.

"Really?" Bella croaked, holding him just a little tighter. "You really think it wasn't me?"

"Bella, no. It wasn't you. I don't know what happened, but I know your mom loves you. Who wouldn't?" He said soothingly and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're perfect. I think…well, maybe your mom just needed to get away. You said your parent's had been arguing a lot lately…maybe…" he trailed off because he had no real answers and he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Edward," Bella sniffled into his chest.

"You'll always have me, Bella. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Bella?" Edward grimaced as his voice cracked. Puberty wasn't a kind thing.

"Yeah, Edward?" Bella murmured distractedly while flipping pages in a magazine.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He'd been thinking about this topic a lot since his thirteenth birthday.

"Really, Edward?" Bella snorted. They had all the time in the world to decide, she thought. She was only twelve for goodness sakes.

"Really," he nodded.

"Um…okay," she sighed before putting her magazine down. "Well, I'd really want to do something good, ya know? Something that could change the world."

Edward listened intently, but almost added that she changed the world just by being in it. He didn't though. He was afraid she'd laugh at him.

"Maybe a teacher? Or a nurse? I don't know. I just know I want to do something…amazing." Edward couldn't help but smile at her answer.

Bella was always amazing. He told her so.

"Yeah, well you have to say that. You're my best friend," she blushed. Edward's compliments always made her blush and the oddest feeling would settle in her stomach. She imagined it to be like someone shaking up a can of soda and sitting it down. Her stomach felt all shaken up.

"No. I tell you the truth because I'm your best friend. You could do anything and be amazing, Bella. It's just a part of who you are," he told her honestly.

"You're pretty amazing too, ya know?" Bella finally said after the weird feeling settled.

"You think so?" Edward murmured.

"No. I know so."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked feeling very, very nervous. It was the first time he'd seen her since she went to visit Renee in Phoenix. He'd missed her like crazy this past summer.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella laughed. She'd missed his questions.

"Have you ever kissed anybody?" He mumbled the question while studying his shoes. If she had, he really didn't want to see her face when she answered.

"You mean like my dad?" Bella was being purposefully obtuse. She knew exactly what he meant but couldn't understand why he was asking.

"No," he muttered still looking anywhere but at her. "I mean, like a real kiss. With a guy. Like me."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Oh?" Edward finally caved and looked up at her.

Bella was biting her lip again. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer this question. How do you tell your best friend that you could have been kissed, by a very good looking boy no less, but refused because it wasn't who you wanted to be your first kiss? This was a very, very tricky question.

"Well, there was a boy in Phoenix," Bella started but quickly went quiet when Edward's shoulders drooped.

"Oh," was all he said.

"His name was Jacob," she continued on but worried about Edward's abrupt mood swing. "He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head at the last second."

Edward's head snapped up and he looked at Bella almost incredulously.

"You didn't kiss him?" He practically demanded. Edward really, _really_ hoped she didn't kiss him.

"No," Bella whispered and hid behind her hair to hide the blush that burned across her cheeks.

"Why?" He urged while scooting closer to her.

"Because," Bella said quietly. "I didn't want him to be my first kiss."

"Who do you want it to be with?" Edward asked just as quietly.

But this time, Bella didn't answer.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward tried again before leaning over and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hmm?" She responded glancing at him briefly.

"Can _I_ kiss you?" He completely ignored the way his voice cracked that time.

"Yeah," Bella breathed and Edward smiled.

He leaned forward and bumped his nose against hers, at which they both laughed quietly. Edward didn't let it stop him though, instead he tilted his head a little to the left as Bella tilted her head a little to the right. When their lips met for the first time, they both had the exact same thought.

Best first kiss, ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Bella?" Edward questioned softly.

"Yeah, Edward?" She responded equally as quiet.

Edward paused. He knew what he wanted to ask her, of course. But he was so, _so_ nervous. It wasn't like all the other guys were blind. They could see how beautiful Bella was. They knew she was kind and generous.

He wouldn't be the first to ask this question, but he hoped to be the first to get a yes.

"Edward?" She prodded gently.

"Um, uh, well…you see there's this dance on Saturday," he started feeling foolish for stuttering. In all of his sixteen years he'd never been this nervous.

"Really?" Bella groaned.

"What?" He mumbled self-consciously.

"Edward, I don't want to go to that dance, please, _please _don't ask me." She didn't want to have to tell him no.

He asked anyway.

…

Edward could admit that he hadn't taken her dismissal well, but he had a plan.

…

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked brightly.

"What, Edward?" Bella snapped at him a little. She still felt wounded from his reaction two days prior. Edward knew she didn't dance but he still asked her. She had said no to Emmett McCarty, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie; she _really_ didn't want to go.

But Edward was her weakness. She'd follow him to the ends of the Earth, but not to a school dance where she'd end up making a complete fool of herself. And him. Bella immediately felt guilty when Edward flinched at her biting tone.

"I'm sorry. What is it, Edward?" Bella sighed and looked up at him with a contrite expression.

"Would you go out with me this Saturday? Not to the dance or anything, but…somewhere special? Please?" Edward still felt awkward and unsure and her immediate response to him made him wary.

But he had nothing to fear, because as soon as he said not to the dance, Bella's whole face lit up with her smile.

"Where do you want to go?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Twilight. Not mine. _

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bella?" Edward murmured while relaxing in the meadow.<p>

"Yeah, Edward?" Bella sighed happily, loving the sunshine and the way Edward held her hand.

"Have you ever thought about your wedding?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask, but he could work his way up to it.

"My wedding?" Bella spluttered. Didn't Edward realize you kind of needed a boyfriend first, before you could plan a wedding?

"Yeah," Edward drawled. "You know, that day where you wear a really gorgeous white dress and Charlie walks you down the aisle and you promise to love somebody forever?"

"I know what a wedding is, smartass," Bella laughed. "But if I'm being honest, no, I've never really thought about it. Have you?"

"Only one part," he whispered.

"What part?" Bella asked while closing her eyes luxuriating in the warmth the sun was providing.

Edward hesitated. He really didn't want to tell her that, not yet at least.

"It's not important," he hedged and she let it drop. Edward loved that about Bella. She knew when to push and when to let go.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, but Edward still held Bella's hand. He brushed gentle strokes against her knuckles and studied her profile while her eyes were closed. Edward knew what he wanted, he was just worried she wouldn't want the same thing.

Would he mess everything up if he asked her? Would he make everything that much better? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?" She responded lazily turning to smile at him.

"Do you think, I mean, would you like…uh, well,…damn it," Edward tripped over his words. "Would you be my girl? I mean, my girlfriend? Would you like to be…" his rambling was cut off by her lips pressing gently to his own.

"Took you long enough," was all she said.

* * *

><p><em>End note: Yeah, it did.<em>

_xo-_

_OBL_


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked softly while he ran his hand through her curls. They were snuggled together on her living room couch, watching Romeo and Juliet for the fiftieth time.

"Mmm, yes, Edward?" She murmured sleepily. He was so warm and she felt so safe. No one could blame her for falling asleep, they would too if they had and Edward pillow. But they didn't and wouldn't because he was all _hers_.

"I love you. You know that right?" Edward pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Say that again?" Bella whispered, suddenly wide awake.

"I love you. You know that right?" Edward laughed.

"You love me?" Bella asked, turning to look him in the eye.

"Bella, I think I've loved you since I was four years old. You had to know that," Edward was more than a little worried by the moisture gathering in Bella's eyes. "Baby?" He asked gently.

"You love me." She stated. Edward nodded.

In the next moment, Bella crawled into Edward's lap and started peppering his face with sweet little kisses.

"I love you, too. I love you so much. I've loved you forever," she murmured in between several kisses.

"Really?" Edward couldn't contain his grin.

"More than I can even begin to tell you. You're everything," she whispered fiercely before his lips claimed hers.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Bella?" He breathed into the crook of her neck.

Today, his seventeenth birthday, had been everything he could hope for and more, but this moment, right now, was more than he ever thought to ask for.

Bella let her fingertips dance across the muscled expanse of his bare back before whispering, "Yes, Edward?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned, pulling back to see her face. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through him, her innocent and intimate touches felt like they were setting his skin aflame.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she responded seriously. Bella arched into him, kissing him with every ounce of conviction her soul held. She knew, deep within her heart, that this man was her forever. She could think of no better gift to give him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled against her lips. Edward wanted this, of course. He was a man, after all. But his wants and desires to a backseat to Bella's well-being, _always_. Edward abhorred the idea of causing her even a moment of pain.

"Baby," she breathed the word on a sigh. "You won't."

Bella could feel him, hard and heavy against her stomach. They hadn't planned this, but she knew it was the right moment. There was no better moment. She wanted him more than anything right then; she'd want him like this always.

The certainty in her voice was all Edward needed to move forward. Words were lost to them both, when his hands, lips and tongue began learning her every curve. It wasn't the first time they had shared intimate touches, but today, _here _and_ now_, would be the first time they shared their souls with one another.

Bella knew it would be quick, that was the only drawback to their shared virginity. If she could she'd make this moment last forever. Bella was also aware of the fact that this time, she probably wouldn't find her own release. She didn't care, however, because watching Edward explore her body with reverence was enough to make it the best experience of her life thus far. She didn't need an orgasm to make this moment worth it. His awe was enough for her. Always.

Edward, on the other hand, wanted to give Bella everything. He knew that once he sunk into her warmth, he would be lost and this moment would be over much too quickly. He knew it would cause her pain, instead of the overwhelming pleasure he would experience. That didn't sit well with him at all, so he focused all of his attention on her. He would bring Bella to her pinnacle before going any further.

With feather-light kisses to her bare and heaving breasts, he snaked his hand down the curves of her body. Once he found her slick, wet heat, he began a dance they knew instinctively. Push in, pull out. Edward worked her body into a frenzy with gentle circles against _that_ spot, and slow open-mouthed kisses against her skin. He could feel her coming undone around his fingers and as much as he wanted to be inside, he knew that this moment would be over too soon once he was. He never wanted this to end.

"_Please_," Bella whimpered. "Edward. Now."

All he could do was nod, while moving himself to her entrance. He was nervous, and excited, and more in love with the woman beneath him than he had words to express.

Twin gasps echoed throughout the room as he slipped inside her. She was tight, wet and so, _so_ warm. Edward's deep groan was enough to negate any discomfort on Bella's part. His face, tight with restraint and pleasure was truly a sight to behold. Bella would never, _never_ tire of seeing him just like this.

It was too much. Edward could still feel her inner-muscles trembling from the orgasm his fingers wrought from her and when she moved to wrap her legs around his waist, and he slipped further, _deeper_ inside of her, he swore he could see stars behind his eyelids.

"_Bella_," he breathed against her lips. It was her. All of her. And he could never, _ever_ let her go. Not after this.

The moment lasted forever within the expanse of minutes. All pushing, pulling, mouths and tongues. His grunts met her sighs and they were lost in the joy of each other.

Bella swore, a breathy moan escaping her lips when his rhythm faltered and his face reflected his sweet release. Edward had never looked so beautiful. She knew she would live for that expression all the days of her life.

Minutes or hours later, when Edward could finally breathe once again, he rested his sweaty forehead against her sternum and held onto her with all his strength. He couldn't let her go; he _needed_ her to keep him tethered to this world.

"I love you," he murmured against her damp skin. "_I love you_." He had no other words.

Bella didn't need any other words, "I love you, too. So much."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Bella?" Edward whispered into her ear. It was too loud in the school's gymnasium to speak regularly.

"Yeah, baby?" She beamed up at him.

"Are you ready?" He smiled back when she nodded.

Edward didn't need to qualify what she was ready for, as it was a blanket statement. Graduation was over, they had dinners and parties to attend, but it was the after, the beginning of a new chapter of their lives that he was really referring to.

"I can't wait," she responded before kissing him softly. "I'm more than just ready."

Edward's deep chuckle and tightening grip on her hips told her that he understood. Yes, they were sad to say goodbye to their childhood home. Yes, it was scary to move forward in a world they really didn't know much about, but they were ready for whatever would come their way.

As long as they were together, they could do anything.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Edward asked while brushing kisses across her collarbone. They only had minutes, if that, before their parent's would descend upon them and all hell would break loose.

"Not too early, I want to cook breakfast for dad before we go," Bella sighed as she melted against him. His sweet affections always made her feel like a glob a gelatinous goo.

"Noon okay, then?" He knew she was worried about leaving her father to fend for himself. It had been just the two of them for almost seven years.

"Noon's perfect," she couldn't wait to start settling into their apartment. To begin the next chapter of their lives, _together_.

"I can't wait to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms," he breathed his words against her cheek when he spotted his mother running towards them. "_Every. Single. Day._"

Bella blushed but couldn't contain her smile. Their parent's hadn't been thrilled with the idea of them moving in together but relented when the couple couldn't be swayed.

They had been inseparable since birth. Where one went, the other followed.

And _that _would never change.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Bella?" Edward called, his voice carrying throughout the apartment. For once, he wasn't nervous. He knew, without a shadow of doubt, that this was the most important question he'd ever ask, but it was also the easiest. This question gave him the forever he always dreamed of.

"Yeah, baby?" Bella asked while she leafed through the mail; she had just gotten home from work. Her attention was divided so she didn't see Edward sitting on their bed, spinning a beautiful diamond solitaire around his pinky.

"Do you remember me asking you about your wedding?" He questioned with a smile and a chuckle when Bella's gaze snapped to him. Her small gasp was answer enough, and he wanted to smother her with kisses as he watched her eyes bounce between his face and the ring he continued to play with.

"Do you remember me telling you that I thought about one part of my own?" At her slow nod, he continued, "You remember me telling you that it wasn't important?" Again she nodded, "I lied."

Bella's brow furrowed, she wasn't following him. She tried to redirect her attention, but her eyes were once again drawn to the sparkling ring he kept toying with. She could barely breathe because she was so, _so_ eager to hear _that_ question. The one question she felt like she'd been waiting her entire life to answer.

"I say I lied because I always knew the most important part, the only part I truly care about anyway," Edward murmured while standing and making his way to her side. "The one thing I knew, was that _you _would be wearing a gorgeous white dress, while Charlie walked you down the aisle. To _me_."

Bella didn't even try to stop her tears, but swiped at her eyes furiously, because she didn't want to miss a second of this moment from blurry eyes.

"You've been my whole world for as long as I can remember, baby," Edward whispered before brushing his thumb across her lower lip."You're all I need and I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy if you'll just say yes. Please? Please, marry me?"

Twin smiles broke free when Bella sobbed out a yes. Of course they both knew what her answer would be, but it didn't diminish the excitement they shared. A year, or six months or two weeks from now, depending on what they decided and how eager they were, they'd say those timeless words and become husband and wife. All because he had asked and she had answered. He could have asked a million times and her answer would never change.

"Hey, Bella?" He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" She smiled.

"I love you. I love you in dangerous and frightening ways," he said with a bright, happy grin.

"Good," she laughed. "I wouldn't want you any other way."


	15. Chapter 15

"Edward?" Bella called when she heard the front door close. She couldn't contain her excitement, and was rocking on her heels.

"Yeah, baby? Where are you?" She heard him respond.

"Bathroom," she said and took a deep breath because, _holy shit_, this was it.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella questioned. "Could you help me with something?"

She heard his shoes thump against the floor, before his soft footfalls could be heard coming towards her. She turned and faced the linen closet just before he rounded the corner, hiding her expressions. With one look at her, he'd know _something_ was up.

She wanted to surprise him and her smile would give it away.

"Whatcha need, baby?" Edward murmured while leaning against the doorjamb. He couldn't tear his eyes from her lovely form. _God_, but she was _gorgeous_.

"Sink," he heard her mutter and he rolled his eyes. That damn thing was always getting clogged. Edward heaved a long-suffering sigh and pushed off from the door, only to come to an immediate halt when his eyes fell to the object waiting for him there.

"_Bella_?" There was no real sound to her name, just a gasping breath, but she knew, like she always did and her smile told him that _yes_, yes he was seeing what he thought he was. He didn't even try to hide the grin spread across his face.

Moving to his side, Bella picked up the innocent white stick with the little pink plus sign.

"So…are you ready to be a daddy, baby?"

…The End…

…for now…


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Magic

_A/N - Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happiest of Holidays to you and yours! I still don't own twilight. Please, please read the note at the end._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Daddy?" A little girl with brown eyes and copper curls smiled up at her father.<p>

"Yes, baby?" Edward grinned down at his little girl.

"How does Santa get around the whole world in one night?" Edward had to fight a chuckle at his daughter's serious expression. She looked so much like her mother it took his breath away.

"Yeah, Daddy," Bella nudged him playfully with her foot. "How does he do it?"

Chuckling softly, Edward scooped Elizabeth up and placed her on his lap before trying to answer.

"Well," he told them both. "You know that Santa has his reindeer." At this they both nodded, Elizabeth with wide eyes and Bella with a smirk. "And he has his elves." Edward struggled for a moment, trying desperately to find an answer that would satisfy his girls.

Bella scooted closer to her husband and daughter allowing her head to come to rest against Edward's strong shoulder.

"But what really gives Santa the ability to make it all over in one night is magic," Edward continued while pulling his little girl closer. "And not just special magic, but normal everyday magic too."

"Like love?" Elizabeth grinned at her Momma, remembering their talk about magic.

"Exactly," Edward whispered into her fragrant curls. "The magic of love, joy and family are so strong during this time of year and it helps Santa. It makes him happier and his reindeer stronger and his elves work more quickly. So when Christmas Eve comes and everyone is so happy to be with their families and sharing their love so openly…well, it gives Santa the extra boost of magic he needs."

"So because I love you and you love me and we both love Momma, we're helping Santa make it all over the world?" Elizabeth asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Yes, baby. Yes we are," Bella whispered before kissing her husband's cheek. She couldn't love him more if she tried.

* * *

><p><em>I'm participating in the Christmas Wishes Compilation and would like to ask you to take a minute, look around you and see what you have...and then think about whether you have enough to give a small donation to help make Christmas special for several children who wouldn't have one at all without your help. <em>

_Donations are still being accepted until 11:59 p.m. tonight. All donations made prior to that time, with a copy of the receipt mailed to Christmas Wishes, will receive their compilation. Please forward receipts to: christmaswishest4t[at]yahoo[dot]com_

_A minimum $5 donation is required to receive the compilation, however all donations are welcome._

_I'm not the only author doing this, my lovely ladies. Oh no, there are quite a few amazing authors dedicating their time, words and love to this incredible cause. _

_If you'd like to make a donation (remember it's for Toys for Tots - and we all want to help such a worthy cause, right?) please go to the Christmas Wishes site and help make this Christmas one to remember:_

_www[dot]christmaswishescompilation[dot]blogspot[dot]com (I'll also put the link on my profile.)_

_Merry Christmas! ¡Feliz Navidad! Veselé Vánoce! Joyeux Noël! Buon Natale!_

_xo -_

_OBL_


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked with an excited grin.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella returned with an amused laugh.

"Did you know that our dear, sweet Lambie was nominated for an Emerging Swan award? For this story?" Edward said before picking her up and twirling her around. "I happen to know that she's extremely honored and stunned by the nomination."

"I did _not_ know that!" Bella squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, yes there is," he nodded. "We can tell people to go to www. emergingswanawards . blogspot . com and look under the full length fic complete nominees. Our little story is nominated and all of our readers can go and vote!"

"Oh, I hope they do," Bella said with a smile.

"I'm sure they will, baby. We have wonderful readers," Edward said seriously.

"The very best," Bella agreed before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "The absolute very best."

* * *

><p><em>I can't even begin to tell you all how honored, amazed and thankful I am for this nomination. Even if I don't win, the nomination itself blows me away. I love you all so very much. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!<em>

_Once again, the website is www. emergingswanawards . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)! If you want, please head over and vote for me and check out the other nominees! _

_You all are the BEST readers...EVER._

_xo -_

_OBL_


End file.
